Neverland
by takingmytears
Summary: Wendy Emerson never wanted to grow up. She wanted to have adventures, discover the world and write it all down. That was until the divorce occurred. Wendy thought her whole world was burning down. The only good thing about Santa Carla was the new adventures and attractions to fill the unscheduled dates. Wendy Emerson had to grow up.
1. Never Is An Awfully Long Time

**Neverland**

「 NEVER IN AN AWFULLY LONG TIME 」PROLOGUE

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys or the words from Peter Pan quoted.

* * *

Wendy Emerson had stared out of the same window for seventeen torturous years. There was a bookshelf hidden underneath the seat of her window. It held a collection of stories ranging from the newer authors to the book that held her childhood dreams, Peter Pan. Inside that tattered book held words imprinted on the sides of her dreams and wishes. There was even that childish drawing of Peter inside along with the bookmark made in the second grade. Later on, Wendy had highlighted words that meant the most to her. Photographs were stuck between several pages of it. Some create scrapbooks out of something bought but Wendy Emerson had created it from that one item that she held dear to her.

Isn't that what scrapbooks were for? Something that was supposed to mean everything to you? Wendy Emerson had found some sort of comfort from that book. It hadn't been because her first name was used. Lucy Emerson had read that book to her since she was born. Instead of a blanket being something to grab in a thunderstorm, Wendy quickly grabbed that book from her bedside table.

The idea of Peter Pan had fascinated her. Who didn't want to live forever? Or never have to become an adult? Wendy Emerson didn't want to grow up. She had decided that it was too much of a hassle to write bills and or take care of children. Having to wed and forget all those dreams to care for the little ones was to much for her to bare. Wendy Emerson didn't want to live in the real world because it was to cruel.

What was cruel was the fact that the Emersons were moving out to Santa Carla. It wasn't that Wendy was interested in seeing what California was like. There could be adventures awaiting her in Santa Carla that could interest her. She was scared of what could await her. What were the locals like? Was the schooling good or no? Did the teachers bark at you over no apart reason? Would she make a fool out of herself that first time being there? It made her nerves bundle into a ball at the pit of her stomach.

Wendy Emerson inhaled the pleasant scent of the ocean that was floating in from her opened window. This new move gave her the chance to redo her life which seemed awfully nice. She was excited to redecorate her new room with those nice black curtains decorated with stars. To set those books back up on the shelves instead of being in cardboard boxes. Wendy thumbed through the Peter Pan book settled on her lap as Micheal stared out the window. Childish dreams were scrawled in crayon on the sides and on the other were neat writing with actual realistic wishes. Ones that were in hope of friends and or for some luck finding an actual job. It was time for some new wishes in this new town of hers.

"Is there a chance we could _visit _Phoenix?" Wendy questioned. She was rather curious if Lucy would allow them to visit or vacation there in the Summer. After all, Wendy had a home there regardless if Santa Carla could offer her new adventures. Lucy had wanted her to grow up in this new town. She knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"We're starting a new life here, Wendy. We will never return to Phoenix unless things don't work out here." Lucy answered. There was sigh that escaped her mouth before her hand reached for the radio. Wendy knew that was the end of the conversation before it could even begin. It didn't exactly answer her question or more so the way Wendy wanted it to be answered.

"Never is an awfully long time." Wendy muttered. She turned towards the window to block of the conversation between her brothers and their mother. Santa Carla couldn't be her actual home, could it? Was this some kind of dream that she'd wake up from? How could the marriage fall apart like that? Wendy Emerson sniffled before nestling her head against the window.

* * *

Authors Notes: 「 Neverland is set in modern times 」 Thank you so much,_ Mrs Ace Merrill_, for pushing me to write this. You were supportive with this idea while I was rather unsure about it. I do adore writing Wendy Emerson so I think I'll definitely be continuing this. Now I've been having some trouble deciding _who_ Wendy will be paired with so I'm going to ask you to choose. I've narrowed it down between David and Marko because I have some experience writing a Lost Boys story with them.

**LET ME KNOW IN THE BOX BELOW OR THROUGH PM WHO YOU THINK WENDY SHOULD BE PAIRED WITH.**

MARKO OR DAVID?

「 If you're curious, Wendy's face claim is Lily Collins. 」

_Thank you so much for reading Neverland! Let me know what you think and I'll definitely reply back to you in the next chapter. You can also favorite/follow this story and I will be forever grateful! I'm getting back to writing on Fanfiction and I simply can't wait for this story to start! _


	2. Television Invents Families

**Neverland **

「 TELEVISION INVENTS FAMILIES 」Chapter One

* * *

**PHOENIX - PRIOR TO MOVE**

Television invented sweet families in the minds of children early on. You would have the devoted mother of the household with the sheets of cookies out of the oven and elastic smile. Her voice laced in sweetness that you could see right through. The knot of her apron a little too tight making her waist seem smaller than it was. Mothers were to wrap her fragile arms around her children to comfort them while sending a kiss to the forehead at bedtime. Weren't mothers to read stories to their little ones before bed? Wendy Emerson was too old for that now. All she ever received before bed was a goodnight and kiss to the forehead.

Fathers were to bring food to the table that the mother slaved over all evening to make. He would have stress swirling in his eyes with bags heavily drooping below those eyes. Suits were ties suffocating him along with the suitcase hitting against his leg. He would check under the bed for monsters or in the closets. Daughters were to go on their first dates while their father's worried about the possibilities of the night. Would the two share a goodnight kiss? Would he harm his daughter? Wendy Emerson never got those _talks _with her father. It wasn't because the opposite sex didn't ask her out. Cameron Emerson wasn't stressed about his daughter much. He was too wrapped up in the amount of time arguing with Lucy to care .

Brothers were to argue with their siblings or more so the sister. He'd make fun of them with the little secrets shared from their mother and or tell their dates about experiences with them. Both were to storm into each others rooms to bother them about ridiculous things. Wendy didn't have an issue with Michael or Sam. Most of the time, Sam got along better with his sister than Michael did. It might have been that Wendy knew Sam wasn't going to grow up like her. Both had shared that common 'interest' but spent their free time with other things. Sam had read comics like most kids his age while Wendy read Peter Pan over and over. Michael didn't bother his sister much especially since her mind was wrapped up in other things. She worked hard in school and kept her nose out of the business around the house. Wendy sewed her mouth shut in most cases unless something was entirely too interesting for her to sit quietly. Michael watched over her like a normal brother would do. He knew she'd get in trouble with her little adventures sometimes or often her mouth.

It wasn't that Wendy Emerson was a smart mouth. She didn't understand that most individuals didn't care for her opinions. Most comments that fell from her mouth didn't make much sense or seemed like a child's mind was at work. Wendy had a brain like others did but sometimes lived in her own world. There was innocence there which made her different from the other children at school. Who was dating this individual? Could that individual be pregnant? Weren't the two seen doing drugs and or drinking that night? Wendy Emerson didn't partake interest in the obscene conversations. Her mind was filled with her own knowledge and or what interested her.

You could see the amount of destruction spewing out from the Emerson household. It looked neat from the outside until the loud voices were heard from the opened windows. Housewives had spread it like wildfire as if their lives depended on it. What would happen with their children? Do you think the two will last? It sickened Wendy to hear such words falling from the lips of her neighbors that she knew all her life. This also scared the teen for what could await her in the coming weeks. Did all of this mean that it would mean moving out? Wendy loved her little window seat and small room. Sun had spewed out from the window and made her curtains dance from the glitter. It was the one place that brought her comfort all those long years. How could something be taken away so quickly?

That wooden table set next to the cute kitchen held memories of dinners that held the best laughter. The Emersons centered their lives at that table since the moment Michael was born. Wendy had seated herself there since the battle started like it was her last moment there. Sure the wood was uncomfortable and could have used a padding, Wendy had adored that table because it was the center of her universe other than her window.

"Who would have thought you'd be sitting there reading _again_." Michael teased. Her orbs shined over the top of the book at his arrival through the visible door. There was some chatter in the other bedroom between Lucy and Cameron that had proved it difficult to read at the time. Sam had disappeared into his bedroom right after school which didn't seem shocking to her one bit. He would most likely be having his eyes glued to a comic until dinner if Lucy was going to cook that evening that is. Wendy wouldn't have an issue making herself some cereal while turning on the television to settle down to watch some cartoons.

"And who would have thought you would have come home an hour after school let out." Wendy teased back. Her nose crinkled as she shot out her tongue at him. There had been another slamming on the door that caused fright to spread through her. Cameron had stormed into the kitchen to fetch his set of keys. This was an affair that occurred often after another battle with their mother.

"Nice to see things still haven't changed." Michael muttered. He had set out for his bedroom before Cameron could utter a word. She tended to avoid the glare that would be issued from her father. He would focus his rage on whoever was in the room which happened to be Wendy most of the time. Cameron waved off his own child before storming out of the door to the outdoors.

"Scooby Doo or The Flintstones?" Wendy questioned herself. Her mood simmered down while moving over the where the cereal was stored in the cabinet. It shouldn't have upset her after all these battles occurred each evening when Wendy would get off of school alongside her brothers. If only Wendy could find an outlet out of this nightmare of hers.

* * *

「 Authors Notes 」You guys have seriously made my week! I didn't think that Neverland would get the response that it got. Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited and or followed.

「 vaguebeauty 」Thanks for the first review! I adore Marko as well, I found him to be absolutely adorable and more sweeter than the other Boys. Wendy would seem to be paired with someone very sweet and caring who would understand her dreams and or wishes in life. But she'd also have to give up a lot of them with the Boys because she wouldn't be able to live them out. Still I'm not sure yet who to pair her with, Marko seems like the perfect fit so far.

「 EvilFalconofDoom 」I see Wendy as being fanciful as well which is how I want to portray her, I hope I'm going to be able to pull that off well. I'm completely understanding what you mean about David having no time with her silly dreams. I would see him as pushing them away and telling Wendy that it means nothing or it'll never work out. That would be the hard thing about pairing him with Wendy for this story, definitely so. That's how I would see her relationship with Marko being, Wendy can share her dreams with him without having them pushed away as much. I left the FC as a thought of having what I'd see Wendy as and I've done that with a lot of my character so I guess I'm used to it.

「 Mrs. Ace Merrill 」You're so very welcome but you deserved it so! Thank you a billion times! You are just too nice to me, I updated very soon as well because of the inspiration and support for Neverland. So I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. David fans, I understand completely as I am one as well. Thanks again!

「 DarkDragonQueen0 」Thanks! I definitely see what you mean about Marko, I see that as being a good pairing with Wendy. I'm going to stick to the original personality of little sweet Wendy because I've always seen her as such. She will be childish, innocent and a sweet character. With an adventurous side with a load of curiosity about things.

「 Guest 」Another vote for David!

「 flowergirl 」One more for David!

**KEEP LETTING ME KNOW WHO YOU'D LIKE WENDY TO BE SHIPPED WITH! **

_**Marko -**_** 3 and _David - _3**


	3. Always The Dreamer

**Neverland**

「 ALWAYS THE DREAMER 」CHAPTER TWO

* * *

**Present**

It was rather neat, Santa Carla was from the window of their car. Wendy Emerson had to keep tugging the brown curls behind her ears as it flew into her face. Still there was a scent in the air that made her nose crinkle in disgust. What exactly was it? Wendy couldn't quite put her finger on it. Phoenix had smelled like home with a mix of Nanook. Wendy had laced her fingers through Nanook's coat as her orbs were focused on her book. Sam took care of the little animal alongside Wendy who often spent time tugging war with Nanook. Her head was resting against the window as her fingers lazily ran through the black and white coat.

"Keep going, mom." Sam said. Music fluttered through the stereo as Lucy had begun changing the station several times from the request of her son. Michael had continued staring out the window as the two talked over the music. Wendy had decided to not question the reasoning behind her brother's silence. He had acted like this since their father turning away from them.

"I like that song." Lucy said. Sam had looked over at their mother before answering back with the same reply as last. Wendy had shut her book close before setting it under her seat for safekeeping at the time.

"How about this?" Lucy suggested. She never did understand the reason that Sam had to battle over which song to choose from. Wendy had liked to listen to whatever was on because it hadn't effected it. If the song had a nice beat and lyrics that could be understood, Wendy would listen to the song whenever she felt like it. It went the same for her cartoons except the ones she tended to watch had to be older. Her mind focused in on the bickering between Sam and Lucy over the music. It made the corners of her lips twitch up in a smile. Wendy had forgotten how long it had been since she last smiled or joked about. Santa Carla had something in that air that was beginning to change them for the better.

"You guys are rough." Lucy joked. Her smile had only grown at the laughter coming from her brother and mother. Now if Michael could be joined in their new merriment, Wendy knew that it would be centuries for him to lighten up.

"I didn't think that her choices was that bad, Sam." Wendy spoke up. He turned to look over at her while shaking his head before turning back around. Wendy wrapped her arms around Nanook's neck while watching Lucy swing to the new station. It was another song that the teen hadn't recognized but still found herself listening in on the beat. Lucy liked the older music that was still on some select stations. Wendy and Sam had begun to laugh at their mother singing along to the music.

"Look we're almost there!" Lucy announced. Her head shot up to look at the colorful sign welcoming them with open arms or so it seemed. Santa Carla had looked like a quaint town from what Wendy had seen of it. It looked like a wonderful land with attractions at each corner. Wendy could certainly get used to it after a while or once she settled in. It was a good place to start a new life.

"What's that smell?" Sam questioned. Her laughter fluttered through the car at the mention of it. She knew she hadn't been the only individual to have noticed it. It was a bizarre scent that Wendy had tried to tie down to something else but came up empty with an idea.

"It's cause you forget to shower, Sammy." Wendy teased. She had stuck her tongue at him once he had turned to stare her down.

"Don't say such awful things to your brother, Wendy. Plus that's the ocean air!" Lucy said. She bounced back to rest her figure against the seat of the car. Nanook turned his head over to her before attempting to lick her hand. Wendy smiled before continuing to pet him.

"Smells like someone died." Sam grimaced. She had tried to refrain from commenting but it happened to spew right out of her mouth. It was something that Michael tried to teach her what not to do but the lessons went to waste.

"Exactly my point." Wendy remarked. Lucy had tried biting back the laughter but there's was no use. Sam shook his head at his sister comment while turning to look out the window.

"Guys, I know that the last year hasn't been easy but I think you're going to really like living in Santa Carla." Lucy tried cheering up her children. This was something that she had attempted to do so very often since the divorce. She knew that her children were upset over the affair. Wendy hadn't cared much for Cameron with his battles and comments about how awkward she was. He wasn't kind when it came to his daughter for he'd knock her down with each chance he got.

"I think it'll be quite an adventure!" Wendy cheered. Her mother had felt the corners of her lips turn up along with her brothers. Wendy Emerson had always been quite the positive gal.

* * *

Wendy Emerson had gasped at the intricate house that Grandpa had upheld. It wasn't exactly what she suspected when Lucy had drove up in the vehicle as Michael kicked off the engine of his bike. Wendy had shrieked at the totem staring her down from the car. This house had seemed like it's own adventure for her except one that unraveled her nerves. Her doe orbs were wide with curiosity that made her want to step out of the car. Wendy opened up the car door while grabbing Peter Pan from under the seat.

"Dad?" Lucy muttered. Her orbs had begun to widen with fear as one of the closest of individuals Wendy had come to known was sprawled out on the floor. Lucy had invited Grandpa to their home several times in Phoenix and Wendy had grown quite close to him.

" Looks like he's dead." Michael remarked. She wrapped her frail arms around her while Peter Pan was smashed against her chest. It was like having a blanket to soothe whatever fear she had, Wendy couldn't deal losing another thing in her life. She had lost the home that had come to be the one thing that comforted her. That one shred of land that kept her from falling down a rather large hole in the ground under her.

"No, he's just a deep sleeper." Lucy replied. She had sent a reassuring smile to her daughter that cowered behind Sam in fear.

"If he's dead, can we do back to Phoenix?" Sam asked. It made Wendy swat him on the arm. She wasn't in the mood for his sick jokes that had some seriousness to it. Wendy didn't want to turn back to Phoenix especially with the amount of welcome she had felt when entering this town. It seemed like she was to belong here _perfectly_.

"Grandpa can't be dead." Wendy whispered while nestling her chin against the book. Her orbs trailed down to the floor where her black flats were gathering dirt. They had a white bow at the top of them that Wendy adored so much. Wendy had noticed that sudden movement before her that lifted her spirits up.

"Playin' dead and from what I heard, doing a damn good job of it, too." Grandpa said. It made Wendy chuckle at his little joke that Sam or Michael would've set against her. Lucy had laughed alongside him while Wendy darted off for the car. She could snag her box of books to find her bedroom first. All she wanted was a nice room with a window. Other than that, Wendy didn't care of the size or how she'd fit everything in that because she definitely didn't own much.

* * *

"This is a pretty cool place." Michael commented. Wendy had set Peter Pan on the box before setting for the indoors. She huffed at the heaviness of it but continued on with it. Wendy knew she wouldn't have to keep hold of it any longer. Getting rid of the horrid brown boxes quickly was her current goal.

"For the Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Sam replied. She had raised an eyebrow in question over his comment. What was the Texas Chainsaw Massacre? Wendy had asked herself as her orbs searched for where to go. Still that curiosity bubbled within her until it could no longer be controlled.

"What's that?" Wendy questioned. Sam had looked over at his sister before waving her off. It wasn't like Wendy would particularly understand the concept. She cared for movies that featured childish drawings compared to actual realistic individuals on the screen. Sam had tried to watch a horror movie with Wendy except it had caused reoccurring nightmares ever since. He wouldn't exactly call Dracula one that was extremely terrifying but Wendy couldn't bare the mere thought of it. Sam knew that Dracula looked like some cartoon she watched compared to Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

Instead of droning on about the idea, Wendy had set her box near the stairs as Grandpa had strolled in. She had bounced up to wrap her arms around him in welcome. He was one of the few individuals that didn't mind Wendy's adventurous tales and childish wishes. It had made sense with her intense fears of aging. Grandpa had wished that Wendy's childish nature would keep the danger away from her in Santa Carla. He simply wouldn't let the evil take away the innocent Wendy.

"Grandpa, don't you know the definition of animal cruelty?" Wendy gestured to the stuffed creatures. He had patted the top of her head before walking over to grab her box from the floor. She chuckled before moving over to her brothers who had been peering into one of the various rooms.

"Rules! We've got some rules around here." Grandpa remarked. Each of them had made a look over to one another before following the man to the kitchen. Rules? Wendy knew the rules of the household back in Phoenix well. There was no going out late after nine o' clock except Michael often broke that rule. You weren't suppose to run around like little children which Wendy could understand with the antique's Lucy kept around. Rules weren't something that Wendy particularly liked but she kept to following them. Grandpa set the box of her books on the kitchen table before opening up the refrigerator. She peered over Sam's shoulder as Grandpa started to begin his little lesson.

"Second shelf is mine. That's where I keep my root beers and my double – thick Oreo cookies. Nobody touches the second shelf but me." Grandpa explained to them. He had motioned over to another one of his 'famous' rules as Sam and Michael had fooled about. Both didn't understand the concept of rules well since none of them typically followed them. Wendy wasn't interested in getting in trouble already in Santa Carla.

"You know I could definitely enjoy a nice snack and drink, Grandpa. Something like a few Oreo's and a bottle of cold root beer?" Wendy suggested. Her brothers had turned to see the result of her begging that usually resulted in her way. Wendy had even gone the extra mile to stick her bottom lip while blinking those orbs several times.

"Always the dreamer, sweetheart." Grandpa said. It seemed about right to explain the teen even at seventeen. Lucy knew that her daughter had about a billion wishes stored away. It was something that made her daughter different than the others in school. She never did let her dreams and wishes go to waste. Wendy fake a sniffle before plopping down in one of the padded seats of the table. Sam and Michael had raced over to the stairs before jetting up them. Wendy knew the two would soon be able to be heard about their arguing over which room to choose. She turned to the sound of a clink on the table to see one of the bottles of root beer and some delicious Oreo's set on a napkin.

"It didn't come from me." Grandpa winked. She clapped her hands in excitement before wrapping her arms him once more and setting a small peck of the cheek. Wendy had wrapped up the Oreo's in it's napkin before shoving the cold bottle under her shirt. Just like her brothers, Wendy had jetted upstairs to hide out in her new bedroom.

* * *

「 Authors Notes 」I've never written a chapter as long as this one, I think it took me at least two hours between having to watch this scene and write it out? Hopefully you all liked it because I'm certainly loving Neverland so far! Three updates for each day so far? Who would've known I loved this so much? Thanks to Mrs Ace Merrill for that little suggest at the end of this chapter!

「 DarkDragonQueen0 」 Thank you! I adore Wendy as well, I think she has to be my absolute favorite OC I've ever written. I'm glad I could make Wendy original because I always fear that she'll be as cookie cutter as other OC's sometimes are. I can't wait to see her interactions with the Boys as well! So excited for that especially who she'll get paired with! Yes, Wendy will be getting along very well Paul because of their personalities kind of overlapping each others. She will probably find a brother/friend in Paul out of the Boys the most. I'm _not _going to stick to the time line of the movie, I see the movie being about a weeks time and that's not enough for Wendy to get acquainted with the Boys very well.

I'll actually be focusing in on some scenes in the movie but I'll be changing a **ton **of stuff in here. I'm watching to focus it all of Wendy with her 'adventure' of being messed around with the Boys and finding her 'soul mate'. I want to expand on the relationship between her and her family members because they keep her under control for the most part. When Wendy meets and gets to know the Boys, it'll be hard for her because she somewhat has to grow up in a way. But she stills keeps that childish manner with her. So I went way out there for an explanation but no the time line will be _way _out further than a week most likely. I'm very excited for Boy time as well, Wendy will have so much _fun_ with them!

「 Guest 」 Wendy is quite the sweet girl. I kept it that way from Peter Pan because it only seemed fit to. Thank you! I'm glad everyone likes Wendy so much. And one more vote for Marko!

「 angellic dragon 」Thank you so much! Another vote for David and it's not too late because I haven't gotten to the Boys yet, I'm not sure if it'll be until another chapter when they come in or not. The whole 'soul mate' thing won't be happening right off the bat. Wendy will be hard to crack with the whole love thing considering Lucy/Cameron. She kind of fears falling in love because it means falling in love SO there's still plenty of time to vote!

_Questions -_

**DO YOU THINK STAR SHOULD BE IN THE PLOT? IF SO, HOW DO YOU THINK SHE SHOULD FIT IN NEVERLAND? **

And

**WHO SHOULD WENDY BE PAIRED WITH? DAVID OR MARKO?**

_**Marko - **_**4 and _David _- 4**


	4. No Dilly Dallying

「 NO DILLY DALLYING 」CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

Wendy Emerson had use to sit inside cardboard boxes as a child. It was another version of a tree house for Cameron wouldn't build one for her. Sometimes that box would become her Neverland or other times had became her hideout. Cameron had thrown out several of them throughout her childhood because it was a hassle to keep around. He would drag his daughter outside with those cardboard boxes for her to see him rip it shreds. She could still remember the times when he would tell her to not act like such a child. Wendy had been six at the time. People had wanted her to start moving on dolls to something more advanced at an earlier age. Cameron would often ground her over Sam's actions and Wendy would watch the other kids outside from her window. It was all because Sam couldn't sit still which resulted in one of Lucy's treasures to shatter.

It reminded her of the fairies that Lucy had to glue back together that Sam broke once. He used to shatter much of the figurines that was in the household. Sam used to sometimes steal the silverware from the drawers. He never could live that down with Michael reminded them all once in a while. Lucy had lost much of the forks and spoons throughout his childhood. Wendy had said that it remained in another realm somewhere where all forgotten objects end up.

"You've already halfway done with unpacking?" Michael asked. Her attention drifted from the box of her clothing to where Michael was looking through the crack of the door. Wendy had successfully unpacked at least half of her boxes in about an hour's time. It wasn't like she had owned a ton for most of it had to be donated in order to move. Wendy had settled for the necessities and memories. Her unfinished novels where first to be taken as well as Peter Pan on the adventure out of Phoenix. Both were settled on the edge of her nightstand with her light source. It had a shade over the bulb matching her curtains that were already hung up.

"Why dilly dally when there's adventures to be had, Mikey?" Wendy beamed. He had turned that smile into a solid line from the nickname. Wendy knew had to turn around someone's mood in a heartbeat. Either she was attempting to do something sweet or even something horribly bad, Wendy never often not succeed with her actions. You could sometimes tell that she tried a little too hard to make everyone happy.

"What did I tell you about calling me Mikey?" Michael asked. She had started to chew on the inside of her cheek. This was a habit along with her fiddling with the edge of her skirts and or dresses. Sometimes if there was a collar attached to the dress than she'd settle for that. Wendy didn't like being looked down at like a child in trouble. This made her feel smaller than she already was at five feet and five inches.

"That I can't call you Mikey because you don't like it." Wendy answered. She had begun swinging back and forth slightly as her toe was rubbing into the ground. It was to distract her from what was occurring before her. Someone staring her down from the crack of her door. Lucy sometimes did that while adding a hand to the hip and waving around a wooden spoon.

"Exactly! Now you have to help me unpack." Michael said. Wendy had let her mouth form into a miniature circle at his trick. How could she have been so blind to his intentions? Wendy should have known especially since it was something she often tried with her 'puppy dog' face. She huffed as her arms crossed over her chest.

"That's not fair!" Wendy whined. Still Wendy had abandoned her room to follow Michael to his new bedroom. She had but a few boxes left to unpack which would take her but a half an hour. There was time left in the Summer for her to finish the task except that Wendy liked to get things finished quickly. It gave her more time to begin her adventures and to write it all down. That's all she ever wanted, Wendy wanted to write a novel in three parts about her wild adventures. It was her unfulfilled ambition and determination was written across it in bold lettering.

"Oh no! This is my room." Michael protested. She chuckled at the amount of comics that were stacked on Sam's bed. He had been collecting for sometime now and Wendy was rather proud of him. It was like a treasure hunt to Sam to find whichever ones that he desired to read. This was understandable with Wendy collecting trinkets based upon Peter Pan.

"I was here first, Mike." Sam argued. She had scanned his bedroom but it had but looked the same as the last. Not much had seemed to change within Wendy or Sam's bedrooms. Was it because it seemed like neither of them left Santa Carla? Both didn't seem to have a huge following among the residences there. Would it be the same here?

"Lose Spidey..." Michael began before Wendy had lost interest. She had moved over to the amount of comics on the bed. Her focus drifted from each of the intricate drawings on the covers. It was colorful like an entire rainbow was sketched on Sam's bed.

"I'll flip you for it?" Michael suggested. Her head snapped up to the two in interest. Who would win this time? Wendy knew it wouldn't end pretty like the other times that Sam had fallen for this trick. She had decided that Sam didn't store memories in the back of his mind like she had. There wasn't a time in her life that Wendy let her memories go to waste. Before Wendy could even blink an eye, Sam had been turned upside against Michael. She had erupted into laughter until Sam had the nerve to bite his brother.

"That _certainly _didn't turn out the way I thought it would." Wendy said. Sarcasm wrapped around her words as both ran out of the room to cause havoc. Wendy brushed back one of the dark strands of hair behind her ear as she collected herself from the ground. What could adventures could Wendy Emerson submerged herself in now?

* * *

「 Authors Notes 」If you had read the original chapter than I apologize. I didn't want to rush Neverland at all which explains this chapter. I used it from one of the deleted scenes of the Lost Boys that I think they should have kept in. Other than that, I do believe the voting has ended. Our winner for Wendy's soul mate was David which was kind of obvious with the amount of votes he received.

Tell me what you think of this chapter in the box below if you'd like! Thanks so much to the amount of reviewers/followers/favorites I have gotten! You guys truly are **amazing**!

「 Anastasia D 」Thank you, dear!

「 DarkDragonQueen0 」Thank you as well, dear. I'm glad Neverland is getting you jittery with excitement! I found Star annoying as well, don't worry but I think most of us did. I think it's mainly because she kills off the Boys and I hated that so much considering I loved them so much. Thanks though! I'll definitely be thinking if I want to keep her in or not.

「 angellic dragon 」If I enjoy writing something, I update a little _too _much. I'm glad you love Wendy because I adore her so much. She is definitely my favorite especially with how she acts and her outfits. Same here, I think because both are so different with one being innocent and one not being that it'll attract each other.

「 Mrs Ace Merrill 」Well you're always nice to me so I will always be nice back! I'll forever be a David and Marko fan until I die.

「 Lisa 」Thanks for the vote!

「 LoveChild3 」David has so many votes in this story, goodness I love that! You definitely pin pointed how Wendy would be about how she'll feel about David. She would be too afraid to tell him anything about those kind of feelings because she doesn't understand them. Definitely! That's a wonderful idea to add to the table. I love the idea's you guys are giving me because you have seen Wendy just as I have seen her. She would definitely dream and wish of marriage with David later on but he would push that away. I can't wait to see how the whole 'I love you' thing will transpire between the two. Wendy would be so excited about the possibilities but also fearful.

Thank you! I never can believe I can write well but you guys lift up my spirits so much!

「 kiefergirl 」David vote! Woo, I love how many fans he has. Wendy would definitely adore someone that would be had to crack. She doesn't give up on anything.

「 janey 」Thanks for the vote!

「 annoymousboy 」I'm a huge Kiefer fan as well! How could someone not adore him?

「 Guest 」Thanks for the vote, dear!

「 Kiera 」A wonderful vote for Marko, finally!

「 markolover 」Thank you so much!

「 Guest 」Thanks! I'm glad Wendy is interesting. Thanks for the vote, dear!

「 Aleks27 」Marko is very much like Wendy, I see them is like friends or have a sibling relationship. Thanks for the vote!

「 Boomshackalacka 」Understandable! Thanks for the vote!

「 www**.**polyvore**.**com/neverland/collection?id=3118623 」**THE NEVERLAND COLLECTION**

_This is where I keep Wendy's outfits during the duration of Neverland so sneak a peak perhaps?_


End file.
